A conventional perpetual calendar including a complex structure is not easily understood by an ordinary user such that the user has to spend considerable time in calculation so as to obtain the actual date he/she hopes to find, thereby causing an inconvenience in use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional perpetual calendar.